Mew (Pokémon)
|-|Mew= |-|Shiny Mew= Summary Mew is a Psychic Type Mythical Pokémon. It is said to be the progenitor of all other Pokémon and was the base for Mewtwo's genetic code. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, higher with Genesis Supernova Name: Mew Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, however, has been referred to as male in Super Mystery Dungeon Age: Unknown. Likely several millions of years old as the ancestor of most Pokémon. Classification: Mythical Pokémon, New Species Pokémon, Pokémon, Phantom Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Psychic Powers (Telekinesis, Teleportation, Invisibility, Stealth Mastery (remained hidden for millennia), Rock Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Summoning, Portal Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, BFR, Energy Manipulation, Petrification, Elemental Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Reality Warping (Can grant wishes), Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Fighting and Psychic type moves along with Sleep Manipulation, Homing Attack, Transformation, Possibility for Statistics Reduction, Power Mimicry, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement (Confusion) Attack Potency: Planet level (Battled evenly against Mewtwo in the first movie), higher with Genesis Supernova. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Reacted to and kept up with Mewtwo) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level Stamina: Extremely high (It was able to fight against Mewtwo for a while) Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Mewnium Z (Allows use of Genesis Supernova), Lum Berry (Cures Mew of any status condition once), Salac Berry (Raises Mew's speed when eaten) Intelligence: Extremely high (Can learn any TM and HM) Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, and Dark Type moves. Genesis Supernova can only be used once per battle. The Lum Berry can only be used once. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Synchronize': The attacker will receive the same status condition if it inflicts a burn, poison, or paralysis to the Pokémon. |-|Level Up Moves= * Mega Punch: Mew attacks with a strong punch. * Psychic: Mew uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means, such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. It is also the base for Genesis Supernova. * Aura Sphere: Mew lets loose a blast of aura power from deep within its body at the target that is difficult to avoid because of its homing properties. * Nasty Plot: Raises the power of its special attacks. * Metronome: Mew wags its finger and uses a completely random attack. * Transform: Mew shapeshifts into the opponent, gaining their attacks, voice, and stats. * Ancient Power: Mew attacks with an ancient power that may boost all of its stats. * Teleport: Mew teleports to another location. * Barrier: Mew throws up a psychic barrier that boosts its defense. * Pound: Mew physically pounds the opponent with its tail. * Reflect Type: Mew changes its Type to match the target's. * Amnesia: Mew temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. * Me First: Mew steals the opponent's next move, copying it and using with a 50% power increase. * Baton Pass: Mew swaps out of the battle with one of its allies and passes any stat changes it may have received to them. * Synchronize: Should Mew receive a status condition the opponent will also receive that same status condition if they are not immune to it. * Confusion: Mew uses a psychokinesis akin to Psychic albeit weaker. It can cause the opponent to become confused. * Mimic: Mew mimics the last move used by the opponent. * Swift: Mew creates a series of stars that home in on the opponent. * Psywave: Mew unleashes a wave of psychic energy to deal damage. |-|Z-Move= * Genesis Supernova: Mew's signature Z-Move. First, Mew strikes the opponent with its full force, and then its surroundings are charged with psychic powers, boosting Mew's psychic power even further. The Psychic Terrain also protects Mew and all those who are grounded from priority based attacks. |-|Pokémon Go Moves= * Steel Wing: Mew strikes the opponent with wings of steel, dealing heavy damage. This may also raise Mew's durability. * Charge Beam: Mew fires a beam of charged electrical energy, empowering itself to boost the power of its later special attacks in the process. * Shadow Claw: Mew slashes at its opponent with a sharp claw made from shadows. It has a high critical-hit ratio. * Volt Switch: Mew attacks its opponent while charged with electricity before swapping out of the battle if an ally is available to take its place. * Struggle Bug: Mew attacks the opponent with bug powers, lowering the special attack of the target. * Frost Breath: Mew breathes cold air, guaranteeing a critical hit, and ignoring defensive boosts with the crit. * Dragon Tail: Mew coats its tail with energy and swings it at the opponent knocking them back a large distance. * Infestation: The target is infested and attacked for four to five turns. The target can't flee during this time. * Poison Jab: Mew covers one of its arms with poison before jabbing its foe with it potentially poisoning them. * Rock Smash: Mew attacks with a punch that can shatter rocks. It may also lower the target's Defense stat. * Snarl: Mew growls menacingly and rants at its foes to unnerve them, lowering the effectiveness of their ranged attacks. * Cut: The foe is cut with a scythe or claw. * Waterfall: Mew charges the foe at an awesome speed surrounded by water and may make it flinch. * Dragon Claw: Mew coats its claws with energy and then slashes at the opponent with them. * Psyshock: Mew releases an odd psychic wave that targets the opponent's defense, despite being a special move. * Ice Beam: Mew fires off an icy blue beam of energy from its mouth that can freeze the opponent. It can also be used to create ice in general and freeze water. * Blizzard: Mew blows a blizzard at the opponent, possibly freezing them. Its accuracy is increased under hail. * Hyper Beam: Mew uses a beam so absurdly powerful that it forces it to recharge the next turn. * Solar Beam: Mew charges up and fires a green beam of solar energy from its mouth. Even under cloudy conditions Mew can still charge up the attack rather quickly. * Thunderbolt: Mew fires off a bolt of electricity that may cause paralysis. * Thunder: Mew fires off a massive bolt of electricity from the sky that can cause paralysis. Its accuracy increases in the rain. * Flame Charge: Mew charges the opponent while covered in flames boosting its speed in the process. * Low Sweep: Mew makes a swift attack on the target's legs, which lowers the target's Speed stat. * Overheat: Mew attacks with a ferocious burst of flame however, subsequent uses will be much weaker, and overuse will lower Mew's overall combat effectiveness. * Focus Blast: Mew heightens its mental focus and unleashes its power. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat. * Energy Ball: Mew fires an orb of light green energy into the opponent, it may lower the target's Special Defense. * Stone Edge: Mew erupts stalagmites from the ground, doing high damage. This move has a high critical hit ratio. Critical hits ignore defensive boosts. * Gyro Ball: The user tackles the target with a high-speed spin. The slower the user compared to the target, the greater the move's power. * Bulldoze: Mew strikes everything around it by stomping down on the ground. This lowers the Speed stat of those hit. * Rock Slide: Mew rains rocks from above, doing massive damage and has good area of effect, and can even potentially cause flinching. * Grass Knot: Mew snares the target with grass and trips it. The heavier the target, the greater the move's power. * Flash Cannon: Mew gathers all its light energy and releases it at once. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat. * Wild Charge: Mew shrouds itself in electricity and recklessly smashes into its target, dealing heavy damage but also inflicting a portion of this damage on Zeraora as recoil. * Dark Pulse: Mew focuses its negative and violent thoughts into a visibly dark aura, before projecting the aura outwards as an omnidirectional "wave" of dark energy. This may also make the target flinch. * Dazzling Gleam: Mew creates a rainbow colored sphere around its body and slams into the opponent. This move hit all enemies. * Surf: Mew attacks everything around it by swamping its surroundings with a giant wave. * Fire Blast: The target is attacked with an intense blast of all-consuming fire. This may also leave the target with a burn. Gallery faraway_island_may_mew.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) Infinite's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Psychics Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Anime Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monsters Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Cats Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Earth Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dream Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Board Game Characters